<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Netflix and Chill (In Sexy Way) by Rareshipper96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773210">Netflix and Chill (In Sexy Way)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rareshipper96/pseuds/Rareshipper96'>Rareshipper96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Netflix and Chill, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rareshipper96/pseuds/Rareshipper96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What was that for?” Kara asks between pants. She squeezes her hands where they’re placed on Kelly’ hips. “Not that I’m complaining but I thought we were just coming back here to watch movies.”</p><p> </p><p>Kelly bites her bottom lip in a way that makes Kara wanna groan. She’s so hot and doesn’t even realize what she does to Kara. “I thought we were going to Netflix and Chill.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Did you mean that in the sexy way?”</p><p> </p><p>Kelly rolls her eyes, giving Kara fond smile. “Of course, Kara. How else would I mean it?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Kelly Olsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Netflix and Chill (In Sexy Way)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara holds her girlfriend’s hand as they walk down the hall towards Kelly’ dorm. Her roommate is gone all weekend so they’ll have the room without worries of being interrupted. The last few nights, Kelly has been talking about how excited she is to Netflix and chill. In Kara’s mind she assumes Kelly means literally watching movies and snuggling rather than the sexy kind. Which is fine. Kara doesn’t want to rush Kelly in the slightest. What they have is special and she refuses to fuck it up by pushing for more than either of them are ready for. They’ve been dating for a few months now and Kara’s never been happier.</p><p> </p><p>Kara follows Kelly into her dorm room. Once the door closes, Kelly is on her. Their lips meet in a frenzied kiss that catches Kara off guard but she quickly gets with the program, wrapping her arms around Kelly, pulling her so they’re chest to chest. When Kelly finally pulls away they’re both panting.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that for?” Kara asks between pants. She squeezes her hands where they’re placed on Kelly’ hips. “Not that I’m complaining but I thought we were just coming back here to watch movies.”</p><p> </p><p>Kelly bites her bottom lip in a way that makes Kara wanna groan. She’s so hot and doesn’t even realize what she does to Kara. “I thought we were going to Netflix and Chill.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Did you mean that in the sexy way?”</p><p> </p><p>Kelly rolls her eyes, giving Kara a fond smile. “Of course, Kara. How else would I mean it?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughs, resting her forehead against Kelly’ shoulder. “I thought you meant in the innocent way since we hadn’t really done much like that yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Kelly takes a step back, suddenly looking unsure. “Unless you’re not ready?”<br/>
Kara steps into Kelly’ space, placing her lips against Kelly’. Kara tilts Kelly’ head to get a better angle, running her tongue along Kelly’ lips until she opens for Kara’s tongue. Kelly groans into Kara’s mouth which causes Kara’s body to warm with lust. “I want you so fucking bad, Kelly. But the last thing I wanna do is push you for more than you’re ready for.”</p><p> </p><p>Kelly gives her a shy smile. “I’m ready for some stuff. I,” she starts, taking a deep breath to steady herself. “I don’t know if I’m ready to go down on you yet. I still feel too nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay, baby.” Kara kisses Kelly on the cheek. “You know I love what you can do with your fingers. We can just stick with that for now.” Kelly gasps when Kara licks her jawline upwards; the tip of the tongue lingers for a little longer near her earlobe.</p><p> </p><p>Kelly tugs Kara forward, slowly working her hands under Kara’s black tee shirt. The feel of Kelly’ hands against Kara’s skin causes her skin to pebble. “I know you’ve asked in the past to go down on me and I’m finally ready. If you still wanna do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara groans before leaning down and kissing her girlfriend. The kiss is more tongue than lips, filled with heat and want. Kara moves the tip of her tongue to Kelly’s teeth, rubbing their back. Kara’s body feels like it’s on fire and when Kelly’ hands reach back and grab her ass, Kara’s pussy throbs with need. Her tongue ran across Kelly’s tongue before gingerly sucking on it. This caused Kelly to moan loud and whimper. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Kara groans as she pulls back from the kiss. She pulls Kelly’ shirt off to reveal her pretty black bra and Kara really hopes she’s wearing the matching panties under her jean skirt. Kara skirts her hands over Kelly’ ribs, loving the feel of her soft skin and curves. “So beautiful, baby. Want you so bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Kelly slides her hands under Kara’s flannel, pu it off of her shoulders before pulling the tee shirt underneath off as well. Kelly doesn’t waste any time helping Kara out of her sports bra, leaving her top half completely naked. Kara kicks her boots off as Kelly slides out of her flats. Then she takes Kara’s hands and slowly walks backwards until she’s scooting back on her bed, pulling Kara down with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara,” Kelly whispers, running her hands up and down Kara’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Kara brushes Kelly’ long, dark hair out of the way and places her mouth on her neck, kissing and nipping. Kelly leans her head to the side, giving Kara better access, and she rewards Kelly with a hickey just behind her ear where her hair will be able to hide it tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Kara moves down lower, peppering kisses along Kelly’ collarbone and chest. She runs her hands across Kelly’ back, easily finding the clasp to her bra and helping her out of it. When Kelly’ breast are exposed, Kara runs her fingers around her nipples, teasing her and causing them to pebble.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Kara,” Kelly murmurs, thrusting her chest up for Kara to play with. Kara doesn’t disappoint, latching her mouth onto Kelly’ right boob. She flicks her tongue back and forth until Kelly lets out a long moan. Fuck, she’s so sexy.<br/>
Kara continues playing with Kelly’ tits as her hand slowly moves up Kelly’ inner thigh, finding its way up her jean shirt. Kara traces the edges of Kelly’ panties, teasingly, until pushing it to the side and out of the way. Her finger gently caresses Kelly’ folds and Kara moans at the feeling of her girlfriend’s slickness.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, baby,” Kara murmurs, leaning to whisper against Kelly’ lips. “You’re so wet for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kelly nods her head. “The thought of your mouth on me gets me so hot. I want it so bad, Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles. She kisses Kelly as her middle finger dips into Kelly’ pussy. Kelly gasps and Kara uses the opportunity to plunge her tongue into Kelly’ mouth. She fucks Kelly’ mouth with her tongue at the same time that she finger fucks her pussy. Kelly’ hips tilt up, inviting Kara deeper but instead she pulls out, causing Kelly to whine.</p><p> </p><p>Kara pulls back enough to help Kelly out of her jean skirt. She quickly stands so she can shimmy out of her jeans. Kelly’ eyes are hooded with lust as they gaze at Kara. Kara opens the bedside draw and pulls out the bullet vibrator she keeps in Kelly’ dorm before winking at Kelly and sliding her panties off.<br/>
Kelly looks her up and down causing Kara’s skin to heat. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s cheeks begin to blush. She rubs the side of her head which is buzzed, the short hairs comforting under her palm. Kelly holds out her hand, earging Kara back into bed.</p><p> </p><p>“You still feel ready?” Kara asks as she kneels between Kelly’ open thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara gently pulls Kelly’ black panties down, eyes tracking their progress down Kelly’ gorgeous runner thighs. Once the panties are tossed to the side, Kara leans down and kisses each of Kelly’ hip bones. Kelly’ hands reach down, running her fingers through Kara’s shortcut hair. Kara kisses Kelly’ mound, loving how her girlfriend leaves a landing strip of hair. It’s dark just like the hair on her head and Kara loves it. So clean cut and feminine just like the rest of Kelly and so different to Kara’s more butch personality.</p><p> </p><p>Kara lays on her side as she tilts her hips up and opens her legs, exposing her own pussy so she can comfortably place the bullet against her clit. Once she’s comfortable, Kara finally gets her mouth on Kelly. She runs her tongue through Kelly’ outside folds. The first touch of her tongue makes Kelly’ body tense and a moan escape her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Kara. Your mouth feels so good,” Kelly moans as Kara continues her teasing, never actually dipping her tongue into Kelly’ cunt or touching her clit yet. She wants to hear her put together girlfriend beg first.</p><p> </p><p>Kelly groans, tightening her hold in Kara’s hair, pulling the strands at the top of her head which are longer than the rest. “Kara. Please. Come on. Please, stop teasing.”</p><p> </p><p>There it is. Kara flicks her tongue into Kelly’ pussy, tasting her bitter juices. Kara moves the bullet around on her clit, her body tensing with pleasure as she laps up Kelly’ wetness.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Kelly gasps out, her hips thrusting ever so slightly against Kara’s tongue.<br/>
Kara uses her unoccupied hand to insert two of her fingers into Kelly’ pussy. She rubs Kelly’ inside wall in a circular motion, watching in delight as Kelly squirms as she stimulates her g-spot. Watching her girlfriend writhe in pleasure makes Kara’s stomach clench in pleasure. She’s already getting so fucking close, her muscles tensing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m close, babe,” Kelly stutters out, her hands tightly grasping the bedsheets.<br/>
Kara uses her tongue on Kelly’ clit, flicking it back and forth as quickly as she can as the fingers inside her continue to rub against her g-spot. Her inner walls begin to tighten against Kara’s fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara,” Kelly moans. “Are you gonna come? You gonna come with your mouth on my pussy?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara moans around Kelly’ clit as her girlfriend’s dirty words throw her over the edge. She rides the throbbing pleasure until the vibrations become too much. Once the bullet is switched off and tossed off the bed, Kara gives Kelly her full attention.</p><p> </p><p>Her right hand continues to fuck in and out of Kelly’ pussy as her tongue torments her clit. With her other hand, Kara places her thumb right on Kelly’ asshole, not pushing in, just teasing it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck, yes,” Kelly moans, throwing her head back. Her thighs begins to tremble as her orgasm comes barrelling forward. Kelly grabbed hold of the headboard and started grinding herself against Kara's face.</p><p> </p><p>Kara pushes her thumb forward until just the pad pops into Kelly’ ass. Kelly’ walls clamp down on Kara’s fingers before Kelly cries out. Her pussy becomes impossibly wetter as her walls throb over and over again. Kelly rubbed her now pouring pussy all over Kara's pretty face. </p><p> </p><p>Kelly leaned down and sloppily kissed her girlfriend, she shoved her tongue down into Kara's mouth and tastes herself, next she licked Kara's cum covered face. " Now, That's a good look on you." Kelly's whisper is warm against her Kara’s nose. It made Kara lose any self-control she had.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha...the hell are you doing?" Kelly yelped as Kara flipped her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara pushed Kelly's head down and pulled her ass up, her legs were pointed straight up into the air. "Hey!" She yelled as Kara started licking her labia while rubbing her clit.</p><p> </p><p> "Wait! Don't put your tongue there! Nnngh! Kar!".</p><p> </p><p> "You are enjoying this, very much!" Kara moaned.</p><p> </p><p> "S-shut up!" Kelly protested. "Am not...fuck!" She moaned into the sheets she was chewing on. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came. </p><p> </p><p>“Holy fuck,” Kelly whispers as she flops back on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Kara slowly climbs up, laying on top of her girlfriend. "Mmm! Kelly, your ass more delicious than your pussy!" Kara said, licking her lips and leaned down to kiss Kelly’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Gross, Kara. I won’t let you kiss me,” Kelly covers Kara’s mouth with her hands and tries to push her away, </p><p> </p><p>Kelly squeals as she pulls her hand away from Kara’s tongue still peaking out of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me, Kelly.” Kara chuckled as She held Kelly's hands above her head pinned to the headboard with one hand, her other hand placed held Kelly's face keeping her in place, leaned down to kiss her. </p><p> </p><p>Kelly pressed her lips more tightly together, with a brow rising in challenge. Kara smirked as she licked across Kelly’s lips roughly causing to Kelly part her lips just for a moment and Kara’s tongue found its way easily into Kelly's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Kelly groans, trying her best to wiggle her way out of her Kara’s hold, but she gave up when Kara's tongue started exploring her mouth. The kiss is wet and messy, Their lips mold together in a practiced dance, tongues twisting and spiraling as they explore each others mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Kelly wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist, pulling her closer pressing their bodies together until there is no space between them anymore. Once Kara released her arms, Kelly reaches out, runs her one hand through Kara’s hair fingertips are rough in blonde locks, while the other hand slides down to grip her ass.</p><p> </p><p>As their lips parted for breath, a string of saliva connected their lips. Kelly licked it with her tongue, separating it. </p><p> </p><p>When she finally catches her breath, “You enjoy that?” Kara whispered, the panting breath fanned on Kelly’s nose.</p><p> </p><p>Kelly smiles up at Kara, running her fingers along the side of Kara’s head. “Very much. And I think maybe next time I’d like to return the favor,” she says before leaning up and catching Kara’s lips in a filthy kiss.</p><p> </p><p>When they break apart, Kara snuggles into Kelly’ side. “I love you,” she whispers, burying her face in Kelly’ hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too.” Kelly says back with a gentle smile. “So, you wanna actually watch a movie now?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara breaks out laughing. “Yeah. We can Netflix and chill now.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>